club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Music Jam 2019
The Music Jam 2019 was a party in Club Penguin Rewritten. It was confirmed by Joeehttps://prnt.sc/nlq985 on the official Club Penguin Rewritten Discord Server. The release date was confirmed in Issue #105 of the Club Penguin Times; it started on May 24, 2019 and ended on June 6, 2019. The island retained most of its stages from the last 2 years however this time the island was given a sunset sky throughout the entirety of the party to compliment the other decorations. The Concert Hall and its backstage made their first appearance during this party where Cadence and co. would perform a live concert of an abridged version of The Party Starts Now. In Issue #108 of the Club Penguin Times it was revealed that on May 30, 2019 there would be more items to be collected at the booths scattered around the island. Items Free Items Others See pages: Backstage Music Catalog, Shirts Rock Catalog Stamps The following stamps were also available to collect during this party: Construction Party Room Stages *Coffee Shop - Coffee-Mix. (Jazz) *Beach - Sandy Pop. (Pop) *Lighthouse - Live Music/Play Your Own Instrument. *Dock - Main Stage. (Techno) *Ski Village - Casa Fiesta. *Mine - Musical Icicles. *Underground Pool - Floor Piano 3000. *Dance Lounge - Recording Studio. *Snow Forts - Red Team vs Blue Team. *Concert Hall - Live Performance by Cadence Every 20 Minutes. *Night Club Rooftop - Dance Panels. *Ice Rink - Stage Rock. (Rock) *Forest - Old Town Yee-Haw. (Country) *Cove - Island Music. (Reggae) *Iceberg - Penguin Band. *Pizza Parlor - Testing 1...2...3. (Open-Mic) Trivia *It is the first party to use .mp3 files for music instead of .swf files. **The Mine and Ice Rink are the only rooms that used a .swf file instead of an .mp3 file for the music. *Strangely, if you clicked on the login screen, it would direct you to this URL https://play.cprewritten.net/?bbc_mem_celebrate_more_en. *On May 26, 2019, a disco ball was added to the Pizza Parlor. *Cadence, the Penguin Band, and DJ Maxx all gave out new backgrounds for this party. Gallery Sneak Peeks Mj19sneakpeek.png|A sneak peek posted by Hagrid on Discord. Music Jam 2019 What's New Blog Sneak Peek.png|A similar sneak peek shown on the blog. Music Jam 2019 - Town Center Sneak Peek - Club Penguin Rewritten.png|Another sneak peek posted by Hagrid on Discord. Homepage/Login Screen Music Jam 2019 Homepage.png|Homepage Music Jam 2019 Login.png|Login Screen Construction Music Jam 2017 construction Beach.png|Beach Coffee MJCon17.png|Coffee Shop Dock MJCon17.png|Dock Music Jam 2018 construction Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Music Jam 2019 construction Ski Village.png|Ski Village Rooms Music Jam 2019 Back Stage.png|Back Stage Music Jam 2019 Beach.png|Beach Music Jam 2019 Beacon.png|Beacon Music Jam 2019 Casa Fiesta.png|Casa Fiesta Music Jam 2019 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Music Jam 2019 Concert Backstage.png|Concert Backstage Music Jam 2019 Concert Hall.png|Concert Hall Music Jam 2019 Cove.png|Cove Music Jam 2017 Dance Lounge.png|Dance Lounge Music Jam 2019 Dock.png|Dock Music Jam 2019 Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Music Jam 2019 Dojo Pathway.png|Dojo Pathway Music Jam 2019 Dojo.png|Dojo Music Jam 2019 Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo Music Jam 2019 Forest.png|Forest Music Jam 2019 Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop Music Jam 2019 Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Music Jam 2019 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Music Jam 2019 Iceberg 2.png|Iceberg (Penguin Band on break) Music Jam 2018 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Music Jam 2019 Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Music Jam 2019 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Music Jam 2017 Mine.png|Mine Music Jam 2017 Night Club.png|Night Club Music Jam 2019 Night Club Rooftop.png|Night Club Rooftop Music Jam 2019 Ninja Hideout.png|Ninja Hideout Music Jam 2019 Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Music Jam 2019 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Music Jam 2019 Pizza Parlor 2.png|Pizza Parlor (disco ball) Music Jam 2019 Plaza.png|Plaza Music Jam 2019 Serene Springs.png|Serene Springs Music Jam 2019 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Music Jam 2019 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Music Jam 2019 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Music Jam 2019 Ski Village 2.png|Ski Village (second week) Music Jam 2019 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Music Jam 2019 Snow Forts 2.png|Snow Forts (second week) Music Jam 2019 Town.png|Town Music Jam 2017 Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool Map Music Jam 2019 Map.png|Map Other Music Jam 2019 Igloo Background.png|The temporary igloo background. Music Jam 2019 Telescope.png|The Beacon Telescope Music Jam 2019 Binoculars.png|The Cove Binoculars Videos Club Penguin Rewritten Music Jam 2019 SWF Music *Backstage *Beach *Beacon *Coffee Shop *Concert Backstage, Concert Hall 1 *Concert Hall 2 *Cove *Dock *Forest *Gift Shop *Iceberg *Mine *Night Club *Pizza Parlor *Town, Ski Village, Ski Hill, Snow Forts References Category:2019 Category:Music Jam 2019